the end and beyond
by millixme
Summary: the continuation of the end of the book, there will be traitors, there will be rebels and yes there will be immense fluff
1. Chapter 1

**phew I wanted to write something for this book, I'm fairy certain that if they advertised this book enough it might be another best seller too. or at least that's what i think I adore this book and I'm a teen, anyways I wanted to write something about after the ending in the book, obviously I don't own this story, watch out for traitors and rebellions against the new king.**

**-also I don't know about the historical parts of the ending so be upset when I have my facts wrong!**

**anyways don't mind me blabbering off and enjoy the story**

* * *

The end and beyond

We reached the beautiful mansion just as dawn broke. It was a beautiful sunrise, now much more radiant since my new found freedom. Sheftu seemed excited too, when we stepped off the carriage he laid his hand protectively and gently on the wound of my shoulders, have a smug glance at the servant and led me into the soon to be my home. Sheftu led me up to his room to rest for I had a long night. I was led down a rather normal looking corridor towards the central garden, the moment I saw a small glimpse of it I was amazed, and whoever gardened it must've really liked lilies. The blue flower was everywhere.

"This is all dedicated for you my blue eyed flower" sheftu whispered into my ear softly.

I let myself giggle a little, afraid this may all be a dream. Sheftu led me to a grand room on the north side facing the south. I stopped to stare at the glorious sun

"Love, we must tend to your wounds the physician will be here shortly but to linger with it dirty is never a good idea, so come and I will clan it for you"

He gave me an adoring look that pleaded with me and led me into the room. He had me sit down and drink water that a slave had brought in. He cleaned the gash with a hurt look but was very gentle. When he was done the doctor came. He observed the gash, praised sheftu and began to apply an ointment that stung so bad it had me biting my finger.

"Love, don't bite you'll hurt yourself" he slowly took my hand away with a sad expression and hugged me without disturbing the doctor. I clung onto him and squeezed. When the doctor was done I let sheftu go and stared at the kind old man. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He asked sheftu if he knew how to bandage and if he did would he like to. He nodded at both, thanked the physician and started to bandage my shoulder. I fell asleep on his chest in the middle of wrapping I guess because I woke up to find myself in a blanket on a bed with sheftu looking over me. he smiled when I opened my eyes and kissed me. it wasn't like any of the other kisses we shared, this one was filled with love and patience. I gave a small smile which then quickly turned into a blush as my stomach gave a rather loud growl. He laughed taking away some of the worry evident on his face. He turned around to get something and my eyes widened at the sight. It had everything I could ask for and more.

"I didn't know what you liked or not so I got a bit of everything" he blushed and handed me the tray.

I stared at him with my eyes glazed over, and gave a huge smile and dug in. unfortunately my wound didn't allow me much movement and sheftu watching my every movement noticed immediately, he drew my arms back to my sides and started to feed me. Even though I have been humbled by the past few weeks I'm still the same Mara I use to be, I felt a little undignified and maybe a little shy and didn't respond to the food he raised to my mouth even though my stomach was hurling profanities at my ego. And of course my stomach won, I looked at sheftu through narrowed eyes which slowly turned softer snuck a kiss and took a bite, which quickly turned into 2 and then 3 bites and then it was gone… I went to grab another but Sheftu's hands stopped me just before I moved the part where it would definitely hurt. He fed me and I fed him, we spent our brunch pretty much feeding each other. Throughout the whole meal sheftu always touched a part of me, either his clean fingers running through my hair that really needs to be washed, or placing small kisses all over my body. I was most definitely not use to this but that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying it am I. Once we finished I suggest we go for a walk since my stomach was bulging and I felt really stuffed, ugh definitely not use to having a full stomach no matter how much I could eat when I disguised myself as a translator for the princess I couldn't make myself suspicious since no lady of nobility ate that much.

* * *

**I have a really strong feeling that my story is not gonna get popular anytime soon but at least I can still write them and have some people read them**

**and for the people who do read this if you like the few chapters that I'm going to write in a few weeks review to tell me to continue or I'm just gonna start ****on another book, ok thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**whoo! finished the second chapter! yeah, but the thing is I only have 1 review.... guess it can't be helped, but I won't close the story I'll continue when I have the time. **

**oh and I will go up to chapter 4 or 5 and then I'll write more when I want to, so go on and enjoy the new chapter**

**

* * *

**

The end and beyond CH.2

It has been exactly 6 days since I came to this house and ever since then I felt like I was in a dream, floating about in utopia where nothing can hurt me. The wound on my shoulder has gotten better there were still quite a bit of swelling from the ointments and the opened wounds have an angry puckering line instead but according to the physician I'm much better then when he first saw me, and thankfully Sheftu suggested we go to the small bathhouse that supplied basic bath salt to repair skin. We're going there after he comes back from a meeting with the king. I have been cleaning myself with a towel everyday to avoid getting it wet while it was still bleeding and the nobles complained saying something like 'smell like a slave once, smell like a slave forever', it angers me that who have never even been scolded have the nerve to laugh at people who have suffered a lot. They were intentionally antagonizing me and doing a wonderful job even though they didn't know a thing about my anger since I showed a poker face whenever they're around.

I walked to the courtyard to retrieve some clothes I had drying and almost dropped whatever it was when I heard a loud cry a few walls down. It sounded like a child so I laid the clothes on the table and peeked through the small door that leads to outside, and what I saw enraged me, one of the nobles who have come to our house to finalize things with the status was laying his dirty hands on a little girl who didn't look even 10 years of age. I got the broom that was laying next to the wall and went up to the snobby noble that had the girl up against MY wall, that was facing MY room and totally knocked him down with a swing to his crotch, I helped the little girl up and turned around to see the noble having trouble getting up and hurling insults at me left and right, when he did get up I pushed the child behind me and got ready to have a one on one when I saw Sheftu a few yards down watching me carefully with an amused look and was slowly jogging over. I didn't know what he wanted me to do; did he want me to fight him? Did he want me to stop and wait for him? Wait why would I need Sheftu's help with this dirt bag? All fat and no brains, but the fat bastard was lunging towards me before I could make up my mind and due to instinct my hands came up took his forearm and twisted while my right knee flew up to meet his stomach. He fell back choking from the pain while Sheftu ran up to me. He had me in his arms before I could tell him of what I did.

"Haha you haven't changed at all, still bold as ever!" I smiled and pulled back to give him a wink. Then I felt him kick something behind and peeked under his arm to see the noble down again and remembered there was a little girl behind us.

"What's your name?" I asked softly checking the girl for any injuries. It was awful her clothes were torn in half and she had tears streaks on her cheeks and wore a blank expression that just scream 'I don't care anymore do whatever you want'

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? It's ok now I took care of him" I said softly while slowly pulling her into a embrace. It took her a while before she relaxed and clung onto me sobbing quietly which made me all the more sad. She is just like how I was when I was young. I ignored the fact that she hasn't said a word yet.

"She's coming with us to the bathhouse right? Sheftu please let her come, she reminds me of myself and I want to do something since now I can" I pleaded

"Of course she can come, you don't have to ask me blue eyed one if you wish to have her come she can come" he whispered. He snuck in a kiss while I was carrying the little girl inside.

I set up the table for lunch and ate with Sheftu and the little girl. We both tried to get her to talk but all she did was nod and grunt. I was smiling even though in the back of my mind a younger me had tears flowing down my face. First she hesitated and didn't really move but you can see she's desperately trying not to grab for it. It amused me to see from another's point of view of how I must've looked if I was her; I started eating quickly since I was looking forward to going to the bathhouse and after a few minutes with the little girl staring at me she snuck in small bites really quick. I chuckled as she abandoned the sneak bites rather fast and just plain stuffed her face.

Lunch lasted for half an hour and I got ready to go to the bathhouse but couldn't find anything for the little girl to wear, she was smudged in mud and grease and smelled of bread. I asked one of the servants for clothes for now and to go buy a few more sets.

We made our way to the bathhouse a few yards down and when they said small, they meant huge, Like HUMONGOUS! It might not be as big as the whole house including the parts I didn't see yet. It had part wood and part cement walls that must've been more then with the roof off and an equally big building next to it. Me and the little girl were amazed and stared at the high class bathhouse…

"Do they have like private small baths for every client or something?" I asked dumbfounded.

"yes of course, I'm not getting in a bath with 10 other strangers" Sheftu said shocked that I would even suggest we bathe with other people.

I looked at him through narrowed eyes at the stupidity of the situation and his assumption considering me and the girl didn't exactly have the most desired lives. He closed his eyes in guilt as he remembered we did not share the same childhood.

"I'm sorry blue eyed one, the past days played tricks on my mind making me think you were a goddess, I did not think far enough to register the facts". He buried his face between my neck in embarrassment from his mistake. I do understand why that happened. For the last few days I myself have been in a daydream where I was like any other beauties, didn't have any trauma in my childhood and lived a good life where I had everything I wanted and the past was never there.

"Let's go bathe in the bath salt now! I'm really starting to itch from not washing for a long time."I said scratching my hair. (And yes the hair that needs to be washed still hasn't been washed.) We played around in the bath wearing fabric undergarments in the water. We decided to get out when our stomach was calling for food. The little girl even played around a little, she even let me wash her hair. She had beautiful hair, its jet black and smooth and long. She also has very good skin considering she is still a child and a petite build. She's gonna break some hearts when she gets older that's for sure.

We got back to the house while the sun was setting and the city was packing up to eat dinner and go to bed. We watched as many merchants packed up the good and headed back to their tents when we neared the corner and I got a peek at the central market. It was huge and it was covered with small tents. I wanted to go there to see some of the other things from other countries.

"Can we go to the market someday soon my darling?" I whispered to Sheftu. He chuckled before kissing and agreeing that once he gets the physician to give me one more check-up and he approves of me going to the market we'll go with the little girl of course.

Sheftu spent the night in my room as usual but in the middle of the night we heard a shuffling of footsteps and we were both awake and tense to catch the intruder off guard. I had my dagger at hand and Sheftu was in front of me with another dagger. He lit a small candle and slowly walked to the door. He swung the door open and had the dagger poised to kill the attacker within a second and he was about to until he saw the small figure quivering in fear and let out a small chuckle.

"My love, I believe we have a small visitor" he stepped aside to allow me to see the little girl shivering. I let out a small giggle and opened my arms to let her come in the small circle. She ran right in and climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to me with a small cute dress on. we all laughed in delight and went to sleep. I was very tired from today's event and with the strange little girl between me and Sheftu I slowly fell asleep, but not before hearing a little voice say.

"My name is Nuri" I smiled at the small figure,

"And my name is Mara" I laid a small kiss on Sheftu's arm who's already asleep and another small kiss on Nuri's forehead.

"Sleep well"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sad to admit that yes I haven't read the book in a long time so I turned my room over and finally found it! I'm currently re-reading it to kinda get the flow of the story and get my story into charaacter. it's so fun writing this! and I'm regretful that I can't write as often as I'd like, with regents and tests but I am trying my best to write at least 4 more chapters before the end of feburary, so by the end of feburary I would have 6 chapters, whoooo now let's hope I can get my lazy ass up and write them like I promise. **

**CLAP IF YOU'RE A LAZY ASS AND DAMN PROUD OF IT! **

***CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*  I really hope I'm not the only clapping. cuz then I'd look stupid **

**come on clap ppl!! **

**

* * *

**

**The end and beyond ch.3**

I woke up at when I felt the sun on my skin from the window across the room. I slowly stretched as I got off the bed and tiptoed to the water basin. Sheftu was still awake but he was bound to wake up a little later. Even though he was born with wealth and status he still woke up with the sun. I have a strong suspicion that his troubles with the court were much more dangerous then he let on. It has been a few weeks since we met Nuri and she's fitting in well with our servant's children. She now sleeps in a small room near the garden where she'd go and take walks with me around the estate. To say the house was a mansion was an understatement, it had to be at least twice the size of Zasha's house. I smiled to myself when I remembered the day Sheftu took a day off to show me the house, which seemed odd to me since that week had been hectic and messengers were in and out of the house. I had to start training to become a housewife of a royal count, so it only made sense that the countess should know her way around her own house. I'd heard that there were gossips about me amongst the nobles that I wasn't capable of being a housewife and so on. I didn't want to become the ideal wife, I had a job to do, I work for the king. Thutmos took time to come over to our house and request I work for him, he knew I wasn't truly loyal to him, but I was truly loyal to sheftu. Out of every one of his subjects the majestic king trusted Sheftu more than anyone. I was more than happy about the offer but Sheftu was hesitant about me working for him.

" I finally have you to myself, it's my one wish why won't you let me have my one wish?" he pleaded. He knew I would again be in constant danger but damn it I don't want to become someone like zasha's lady. Old, fat, and unpleasant to look at anywhere. I pledged my loyalty to the king and promised to obey his commands whether Sheftu liked it or not. Sheftu stayed cold and indifferent towards me for a week, but with me almost totally ignoring his silent treatment. He's still pretty mad at me but he's learned to deal with it, after all this is who I am. He can't deny me my happiness.

I turned around as I heard rustling coming from the bed sheets and met a grumpy Sheftu. I called on Nuri to bring the morning fruits and a fresh water basin. I've seen how tired Sheftu has been with the whole meetings and tried to help out some but Sheftu had managed to keep me out of it for now using my now faint wounds as excuse. The swelling has gone down and nothing bothers me when I move, just a patch of ugly scars all over my back. I had doubted Sheftu would still want me if he sees my scars but he persuaded me that he loves me more every time he sees the scars, proof that I really and truly love him.

Today I was to go to one of the meetings and I was most definitely looking forward to it. Too much of anything gets old, fast and that includes living in paradise. The all too nice smiles and food didn't entertain me as I thought it would.

It was close to noon and we were getting ready to go to the meeting. Sheftu kept quiet the whole day, working over some documents. We got ready and pulled up a carriage and off we go. The closer we got the more nervous I got. Inanni is back to her home country and sent me a letter once a few days back saying she was ecstatic she's home and misses me and the lady who told her stories while she weaved. I sent a letter promising that someday I would go visit. Thinking about inanni did help me calm down just a little, the way she would smile and that naïve little mind of hers.

Sheftu led me to a big room where there were a dozen of men some dressed in armor, others dressed in robes and some wasn't even from Egypt at all. I pulled on my best poker face, gathered up the courage from my gut and sat down 2 rights from the king next to Sheftu who was next to the king. Some of the men were outraged that me, a woman and former slave was seated at the table but no one said a word until Thutmose stood up with his glass of wine and welcomed me with a toast. No one dared not toast, but they didn't look happy about it. Sheftu was back to the cold, stone faced Sheftu and yes it did scare me just a little to know that he's not all very happy with me here either. The king decided that he wanted me as a spy for the rebels. Without them knowing I was to start investigating the nobles around the table first. And I would start immediately.

The table was long table that can seats 11 people on each side and one on the ends. His majesty sat in the middle on the narrow side and going towards the right was Sheftu, me, 2 armor covered beasts, 2 royalties from Sudan. And to the left were general Khofra, Nekonkh, and 2 more armored beasts, and 2 members of the royalties from Libya. The general next to me was very dark skinned and had soft features sharpened with many wounds. The one next to him was also dark skinned and had soft features but looked like he stayed behind in wars. The Sudanese closest to me had almost soot dark skin and was wearing white robes with white hats, he gave me the creeps. His kin to the right was of the same color skin and was dressed the same and yes he creeped me out too but a whole lot less then the first one. In front of me general Khofra was wearing multicolored beadings with a little bit of chest plate, Nekonkh was wearing a different pattern of it. The humongous beast next to Nekonkh had an olive skin tone and kept sneaking looks to me and the king. The beast next to him was also olive skinned and bluntly stared right at me, and you can tell Sheftu was throwing daggers at him. The Libyan royal was dark skinned and wore white robes with a black vest over it and the royal next to him was wearing the same thing, they looked so alike, must be brothers. I non-chalantly looked them over and memorized their faces and what they were wearing.

Through the meeting Thutmose was talking about the honor of having some of the most important people of the neighboring nation sitting with him and that he wished they would become good friends later on. when his speech was done I had already looked them over and Sheftu slowly grabbed my hand from under the table. Gently rubbing his thumb over my fingers, we had a small meal brought in later by slaves. I flirted with a few of the royals before going to Nekonkh, he whispered that he was to meet me behind the small garden that use to be in the chamber where inanni lived. He tried describing the garden afraid that I would mistake the meeting place but I stopped him and gave him a coy smile, I felt Sheftu come up behind me and envelope me into a hug chest to back. I winked at Nekonkh and the 3 of us went to find his majesty and said goodnight.

We walked in different directions, Sheftu and I walked towards the main gate while Nekonkh walked towards the army chambers. When we were outside I had Sheftu go on the carriage and go home so that the guests thought both of us went home, he put up a fight about it, but I convinced him that I would be with Nekonkh and that I can take care of myself, I pushed him in before he had a chance to reply and hurried the driver. I sneaked back in and exchange clothes with the servant waiting for me in the back of the courtyard. I walked in the open and looked down so that these blue eyes of mine didn't get caught in the moonlight. I saw Nekonkh hiding in the shadows near the doors of the servant's quarters and I went and opened the door to the room and he slipped through a small door in the shadows. We met up in the room in the dark and he slipped me the information on all of the guests I saw today. I was to somehow get their real motives, either trying to take advantage of the king and the nation or siding with the rebels. I planned to get to know their ladies if they had one and become a family friend or something and if some of them didn't have wives I would have to flirt and flirt hard. We talked some about how life has been treating us, Nekonkh was about as burdened as Sheftu with the documents and trying to keep the rebels at a minimum. I wished him luck in his duty and slipped out and into a wagon horse that passed by our house's back yard.

I slowly crept into the house and was met with a rather upset Sheftu, I laughed sheepishly and walked to the water basin to wash up and as I was cleaning my face I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips at my neck and shoulders where some of the scars were peeking out.

"Please be careful, for me" he whispered in my ears.

"Of course this is my life we're talking about" I giggled as he swept me up in his arms and carried me to our bed, stripped me slowly and …..

You know.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a little worried about being able to finish 6 chapters, but I am trying my hardest to find time, and yes I am a complete noob at writing stories but bear with me and enjoy**

**oh and I'm totally loving the coming breaks NYC schools are giving right now, gives me a lot of free time!**

**

* * *

**

**the end and beyond ch.4**

I began my research on the warriors first. The two Generals next to me was from the Alexandria, a big city near the Mediterranean sea. They had a huge marine military and were on friendly terms with lots of other coutries around the Mediterranean. The one closest to me was named Hondo, meaning War. He was the illegimate son of a wealthy family and was adopted by the father's brother. He was treated cruelly, his cousins taunting him and he grew to be very violent. He was taught to fight at a young age and he definitely excelled at it. He was a soilder in the marine army and was recongnized as a warrior when he caught the attention of the general. He is married to the daughter of the general but stayed far away from her.

The warrior next to him was named Gahiji (meaning hunter), from the information given he was a healthy young boy and lived up to his name, eager to hunt with his father. It was said that he was a cheerful and happy child until his mother died and his father brought home a new mother who took on the role perfectly but Gahiji refused to respect her and came to despise his family, he worked his hardest to the top. His father was a governor in a small part of the city and seemed to have lots of influencial friends who was able to get him positions. He was a smart boy, excelling in education and made great stratigies. He was handpicked from a group of stuednts to work for the general, as the old general is now bedridden. He is still single and shows little interest in woman, but is famous for sneaking pretty mistresses into his room.

_well he's gonna be a easy target._

The sudanese that scared the crap out of me is called Runihura, destroyer... it said he was just a normal guy, sure he scared a lot of people but stayed out of people's way. He had a aura around him that scares people away, he had bad rumours going around him. He was born of very high class, the son of the king of Sudan, and he was the second born the first-born was killed a few years ago right before he was crowned and that got to talking about Runihura being the murderer. The first born was almost just as creepy as the second but he was a little slow.

The other sudanese next to him was his distant cousin, althought they were often thought to be brothers. His name was Panahashi, he is the son of a rich landlord who controls more than half of the capital. He has a wife and a son but has many other mistresses who live in the same house. He bore 3 illegitimate sons and 2 illlegitimate daughters. He's reaching the age of 35 soon even thought you can never tell.

General Khofra is a married man who has a wife and son who is about to turn 20. He has been on the military ever since he was old enough to be considered a man and has served the nation ever since. He's now training new soliders and keeping the army stationed here intact. his son is married and has a daughter, who is the apple of his eyes. she's a adorable 18 month baby with jet black hair and a olive skin tone.

Nekonkh was a former solider, and was promoted to a captain, now the king's personal captain, he carries important information across the waters and checks up on the armies on the other side of the water. Unfortunately Nekonkh was destined to die a single man, for he has not taken a wife yet and he is nearing the age of 42. He declares that having a job that keeps him on the water and in constant danger will only bring pain to any woman.

The beast that was eyeing me were General Khofra's best students. They excelled in military fights and strategic planning. The one that was sneaking glances at me was named Tau, and the one blantly staring was called Thabit. They've been all around Africa and southern europe. They were both single and young, barely 28 and eligable bachelors. They were said to be very open in courting any kind of woman. They're hard headed and believed themselves to be the best.

_and I have every intention of using that disadvantage to it's extent. _

The Libyans were relatives of inanni, they were indeed brothers and each ruled a different part of libya. The one next to thabit is called Iah, and his brother's name was Ialu. their parents fell in love under the moonlight and the brothers lived a really good life, in happiness and wealth. Even though they themselves were mere puppets for the prists

_naive, and rich..... never a good combination._

After looking over the information the whole morning and into the afternoon I got sick of Sheftu glaring a hole in my back from the table when he was suppose to write a report to the king, I promply got up and walked out the door to take a small walk and felt the stare from my loved one still lingering. I knew this is hard on him. of course I know, he has not failed to mention the dangers of this job many times a day trying to convince me to quit and I understand that I'm in great danger, exposing myself to everyone. Of course aside from keeping an eye on the nobles at the table I am to go undercover with a group of spies and some of the soliders to the countryside and comb through all the clubs and secret alleyways for anyone who was forming a rebel group. Not just for the safety of the king but for the citizens also, because the ones fighting isn't only the army, but the people too.

In a few weeks there will be a journey across egypt to patrol the landlords, to catch any illegal killing sprees by some rich snob and my job is to go and enter some secret joints. That are either rebeling against the landlord or planning on a big project, I am to only join and look, never enter in any of the lootings, the king demnaded that I stay out of any form of physical harm.

_no doubt a plead from Sheftu... good god I caught a good one if only Teta could see me now!_

Now that I think about it, there's a chance that we'll go by Menfe and I'll check up on my former master, and if I get the chance sweat him a little. After all, a former slave who was beaten and ridiculed years ago is now a countess seeking a small revenge will have his clothed covered behind shaking.

* * *

**I didn't give a lot of info on the other charas right now and this chap doesn't have as much fluff but bear with me, the fluff will come in the later chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

**phew I finished this chapter.. at 12:06 on a tuesday... I am proud of myself. well this chapter wouldn't be considered a fluff but it has a whole lot to do with the coupple.**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**the end and beyond ch.5**

_"No! please, don't hurt me!" I screamed from the dirty ground of the courtyard back in Menfe. I was in my best gown that Sheftu bought for me with colorful ornaments in my hair, but I was covered in mud and dirt. I looked over to my right and saw Teta and all the other slaves tied to posts with their hands behind them letting their chest stand out as Zasha's friends raped and beat them. I tried my best to look away. I really did! but I couldn't peel my eyes away from them. I could feel the bile rise from my throat. I glared up at my last former owner. I thought I was through with the life as someone else's property but Zasha obviously had other ideas. He was holding a whip in his hands and looked at me like I was something to eat. "where is Sheftu?!" He didn't even flinch from my shout. " He's gone my sweet, he sold you when you and your group came here, don't tell me you forgot." _

_"No! he would never do that!" _

_"oh, yes he would" _

_I could not do anything... it was like I blanked out and all my insecurities came running back. I felt the gust of wind as his whip came into contact with my skin and I definitely felt the pain, but I didn't move from my frozen spot. _

_" Mara! wake up! please I beg you! don't torment me like this!" I heard a faint whisper that sounded louder as time went on and the darkness embraced me._

I woke up with a jolt, and looked around me looking for the slaves or even the nobles beating them or the dirty ground but only found silk under me and a warm body enclosed around me rocking me side to side. I finally shot out of my dream when I heard Nuri crying. I looked up to see Sheftu holding me tightly with my head right under his chin and my body was in a cold sweat. The sun was shining down from the window and I remembered everything. From the meeting a few days ago to looking up information on all the guests around the table to getting Nuri to open up a little more about her past and how she and her mother were bought as a pair and was with a good family before their owner passed away and the owner's son got his hands on both of them. _" He's' gone sweet, he sold you when you and your group came bere, don't tell me you forgot." _Orsiris!

I quickly felt my body pushing Sheftu away from me and balling up into Fetal Position. I felt his and Nuri's hands on me but I felt my body shake them off. My body was rejecting their affection.

_no! don't do that, they'll misunderstand!_

"I'm sorry, give me a few minutes." I whispered and turned away from their defeated faces. I scolded myself for letting my instincts get to me again. that can get you killed! or even worst saving yourself but end up hurting others! like what I'm doing now! Orsiris!

I slowly got my arms and legs to unfold and let my legs dangle from the bed. I still couldn't look at their faces knowing they'll be mad. I felt his fingers on my chin and him slowly bringing my face up to look at him and saw confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"what did you dream, that had you screaming and thrashing one moment and deadly still another?!" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Nuri wipe her eyes and look up at my blue ones demanding an answer.

" I... I just saw my past mixed with the future. that's all"

"Your past as a slave mixed with your future as a countess? I'm afraid I don't understand."

" No not my future as a countess, my future on the jour-- nothing it's just a weird dream, must be from looking at all those information at night!" I felt my panic seep into my words as I went on talking about how looking at depressing lives of nobles in our history makes me think weird thoughts. Desperately trying to make up for that mess up about the journey being in any kind of danger. And of course with Sheftu so against me going anywhere where it might have me die anytime, he's so careful to think of any excuse to make me stay with him. And me not letting up made him anxious and grumpy and much easier to scare. Even if I tripped and fell he would not say anything in front of his guests or servants but have a doctor over later that evening.

" Did you just say that you saw yourself in the future on this mission being beaten as a slave?!" he started panicing, with the image I gave him. I tried my best to stop him from thinking far more then he has to but it was no use, he was getting ready to go out and you can guess where he's going.

" Nuri let Irenamon know that I want my horse ready as soon as possible!" I got up and blocked the door and tugged Nuri back as I walked to Sheftu.

" Sheftu, it's only a dream, I was just thinking too much about going back during the mission that my mind is working overload. I'll just rest for a few days and get to know some of the nobles well and make sure my mind doesn't wander off near Menfe and it'll all be fine. And menfe's not the first stop. We're going to all the cities south of here first and then traveling to my former home (if you can call it home)" The love of my life did not look amused with my reasoning. He gave me a dry look and pushed me back and made his way to the door about to call out for the old servant. I quickly muffled him by covering his mouth before he could order anyone. I made sure to give Nuri a warning look to make sure she won't run off. She saw my warning and backed off.

" So I give crappy excuses but honestly it's just a dream and even if you could get his majesty to reconsider my position on this mission you cannot stop me from going."

" Then I will tie you up and have the boat go without you!" He threatened as he turned to look at me.

" You and I both know I'm not a force to be reckoned with, even if you tie me up and guard me all day and all night I will still be able to escape!"

" We will see about your abilities when you do try when you're tied up on this very day!" He ran out the door and disappeared into the trees and a few moments later I heard galloping. Today is going to be a long day. I had Irenamon get me a horse, I thought of ways of keeping my job as I galloped towards Sheftu.

As I reached the gates I took out my badge his highness gave me and flashed my blue eyes. They let me right in. I slowly jogged towards his majesty's chamber and could hear maids gossiping about a handsome young man rushing towards his majesty's chamber. I smoothed out the flowy gown as I walked up and knocked.

" Mara you may come in" I heard his deep voice of the ruler announce. How he knew it was me, only if you knew Sheftu for a while you would know he's rather protective over his family and tends to overreact calmly... I ignored Sheftu's glare as I greeted the new king and went to sit on the small cushion offered to me. I looked up at Sheftu with a warning not to mess with me and Sheftu shot it right back, just colder and much more determined. Too bad I knew this would not end in his favor, I'm an experienced spy and I'm female and tough... that's enough reason to keep me on the mission.

" You're majesty, I'm guessing your count has been trying to convince you to have me off the mission just now am I right?" I played coy ignoring Sheftu completely and treating him coldly.

" You are right, although he has asked for this many times before I am still reluctant of letting you off the mission." I smiled to myself.

" Of course, I'm the best you have, non of these brunts have enough to have men spill their every secret with a few words. All muscles and no brains, too bad the count cannot come with us seeing as the country needs him to help you lead. For he could have replaced me but I guess it's just not possible, and I have every intention of finishing my job at the year end mark with a full report every season."

" I apologize Sheftu, I cannot fulfill your wish about this subject. But I will allow small visits of course, you are after all a young couple. I do not wish to continue on with this, leave! I'll have some more documents for you later. And Mara, you are to start interacting with the nobles now, I'm sure you have read all the information given."

"Yes your Majesty." I stood up straighter and dragged a reluctant Sheftu out the door. The king prepared a carriage for our ride back. It was dead silent in the carriage, none of us spoke a word. But Sheftu still held my hand and helped me out.

_he's so adorable!_

All through out the evening he didn't say a word to me but still held my hand or stayed close. Everyone found it weird but I found it rather cute. Later that night as I got ready to go to bed. Sheftu was already in and as I climbed in I was pulled down to him and squished into the corner between the wall and my Sheftu's chest, I realized we're not moving from this position, it's so like him to keep it inside and cuddle me into a corner with him as protector. It was unnecessary but comforting all the same.

" I'm still on with the plan with tying you up and having the boat leave you. Just to let you know" I couldn't help but giggle as he kissed from my neck to my lips.

" And with that I'll show you my skills as a professional escape artist." We laughed lightly but felt the dread as we both knew we were not joking.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**maybe I can actually do what I promised. (for the first time...) _shut up!_**

**like always **

**Review Review Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I purposly wrote this chapter short as kind of a foreshadowing for the next chapter, chapter will be extra long and hopefully I might be able to fit that in before the end of feburary as well!! **

**

* * *

**

**THE END AND BEYOND CH.6 **

I woke up to Sheftu softly breathing near my ears and woke up just to see the beautiful sunrise. I got up but felt restriction and looked down to see a pair of tanned arms circled around my waist, fingers intertwined ensuring I would not leave without waking him. But his sleeping face was just too dispecably beautiful and I wanted him to stay in the peaceful sanctuary knowing that once he's awake he'll start with the act. I knew people of that nature, acting happy to cover up whatever they wanted hidden I knew it best if I didn't I would be beaten alive for the amount of hatred for some of my former master, one in particular who found excitement in the tears and pain of a child, preferrably a hot tempered one with blue eyes. I softly caressed his face but stopped when I felt him fidget and quickly slid upwards towards the headrest and out of his warm embrace, I had a job to do! And I'll be damned if I mess this one up!

I dressed up in my fairly expensive soft blue gown that was a few shades duller then my eyes, a floral headband some ornaments, bracelets, earrings ( I had Nuri pierce my ears 3 holes in each ear and she got 1 in each ear. It was extremely painful! ) and a simple necklace that reminded me of the one I had with me since I was a baby that is still in Menfe in a small hidden hole near the kitchen. I wore it as a replacement for when I do get to Menfe I'm going to visit a special friend of mine. I put on the leather slippers that felt extremely uncomfortable and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. As I was walking through the garden to the kitchen I saw Nuri coming my way with our breakfast tray. I offered her to have breakfast with me but she refused saying something as ridiculous as she's a meer slave. I reprimed her for the fact that I too was once a slave. so we enjoyed bread and cheese in the blue garden. I saw some new flowers that Irenamon planted. There were some new Violas and blue-ish purple Verbena. They were beautiful and the new flowers were centered in the middle of the garden on the rims of the small fountain.

We talked some and ate some and was content with everything until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and scared me, so without thinking I elbowed the attacker in the guts and turned around in a fighting stance only to find Sheftu on the ground clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. With a gasp I bent down to help him and was pulled down to his embrace. I let out a small yelp and was silenced by his kiss.

" You know my sweet flower, there's no need to start interacting with those nobles immediately. why don't you wait for me to go with you tomorrow? " he added slyly as he laid butterfly kisses from my cheek to my neck and I felt Nuri excuse herself to give us some privacy.

I took a look at his innocent face with a blank look and pushed his chin away and stood up knowing where he's going at. He was trying to convince me to let him come with me to the gathering at the palace so that he can keep wandering hands and eyes off of me. I suspect he's look out for Tau and Thabit mostly for they surprisingly had a bad reaction to my first introduction but is still rather young and horny. Little did he know I was aiming for casual conversation with those two to capture their interest and hopefully change thier mind and also to make sure they feel that I'm playing hard to get when I perk their interest, but most importantly I'm going for Gahiji's behind. A sure way to seduce a man like him is to act mysterious and innocent at the same time. ( hehehe this is going to be so much fun!! ) I could tell he had no interest in the fat and vain noblewoman his family forced him to marry and he looked at woman like he looked at food, you can choose and get tired easily but you still need them to survive. He paid attention to females but his knowledge created his big ego that told him he's better then everyone else. Someone's gotta knock him off his pedestal and pique his interest woman but still feel honorable and that of course will be done by yours truly. My plan was to act all innocent and friendly with Tau and Thabit but show Gahiji some michevious side to amuse him with my act. I will act arrogant but childlike and mysterious/ cold to confuse him and make him pay attention to me, like a good riddle.

Hondo, Gahiji, Tau and Thabit is among the group that is going on the mission, the nobles and royalty will be going back to their home for the moment until they are to meet again at the years mark. Nekonkh will be escorting us to our destinations but will not go to any of the events we were assigned to since he is known throughout cities he's visited.

" There's no need to be cautious of me being unfaithful my love, you are who I adore the most but this is a job I must do. " I said cunningly as I glazed my eyes and seemingly dazzle the love of my life, who tried hard to compose himself after he let his guard down.

" Bu-----"

" Alone. " I cut in before he made up any excuses. He is so cute when he's like this. I let my ego sky rocket knowing he's only this childlike in front of me.

I gave him the breakfast tray, kissed him bye bye and got in the carriage with his help.

let the games begin.

* * *

**get ready for the next chapter!**

**as always **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for taking so long, I was unbelievably busy with school work, job and community service**

**it seems that I can't PM u MARA EVANS-BLACK fanfic kinda blocked me from u i guess the beta thing's off. I'll be fine though I can do bits of editing, and I have some friends who's interested in the whole editing thing. **

**-this is just a little cliffie that will spread out throughout the next few chapters. it's like I'm incapable of writing long events...... hope u enjoy~**

* * *

THE END AND BEYOND CH.7

I stepped down from the carriage with the help of young servant from the palace and slowly walked towards the main hall where the meeting was about to begin. We are going over the groups in the big city of Luxor first, there is a lord there who seems to have an interest of recruiting beggers and thieves to act as his own play thing. The groups of beggers and thieves terrorize the town and controls most of the imports and outports, it's mine and tau's job to act as potential business partners and siblings and to catch a interest in the rebellion and contribute and record evidence which can bring Benipe (the lord) to trial. We have a limited amount of time to find the evidence without exposing our identities since we don't have the reputation as businessmen near Thebes and so after a week or two they'll get suspicious and of course try to find information on us. It's a bad idea to use me since the throne was taken over not too long ago and not a lot of people have blue eyes and apparently my blue eyes are very popular story material, the kids have been told of the glorious blue orbs of a beautiful maiden had overthroned Hatshepsut.

" what if I were to act as if I'm blind, I will cover my eyes with a thin darkened cloth so they'll be less suspicious of me and with that I can overhear things when they let their guard down also helps that they can't see the color of my eyes"

"..... actually that is a good idea, but the thing is how can a pair of siblings become big business partners if one of them is blind?" Thabit questioned mocking my intelligence..

" I would be the brain and Tau can be the body, I give orders and Tau commands our workers my orders. I think it would fit us perfectly don't you think?" I said mocking their abilities to be anything more of use then just a puppet with muscles. I gave Tau a small smile and he gave an undignified snort and ignored me I narrowed my eyes and gave a sly smile, this is so much better then listening to old women gossip in our garden. The plan is going perfectly, I can see Ghahiji smirking at me to my right. I was invited to learn more about Tau and Thabit since I'm working with them for now. This amused me to no end, the two soldiers kept quiet in front of the king and accepted bitterly while glaring daggers at my direction, I gave them a big smile and pulled off a ' I'm going to give you hell' look. I glanced at Gahiji to see if he was interested in me yet, I heard he had the guts to lure the minister's wife out on the night when he arrived and rumours have been going around.

" I think this would be a perfect chance to have a dinner gathering to familiarize ourselves with out partners, Luxor is not the only destination" Gahiji insisted we have the dinner at his current place since the dinner was not formal and his place was closest to the central.

"And of course those attending can bring a date" I could feel his stare on my face as I kept staring down the sworn brothers, teasing them is so much fun. We went back to memorizing exactly how we're going to act and then work on the emotions behind them later on. But we couldn't decide on how Tau should take to me being the real boss, there was 2 choices, he can either hate me but still listen to me even if I do act blind or adore me and is completely loyal. If he acts like he hates me (which won't be hard) he can maybe find out if they're planning any kind of massacres. If he acts like he adores me and is loyal we'll be much easier to trust if they wanted to threaten us they can use me as hostage without knowing I can kick serious ass. (Sheftu is definitely not getting any information on the projects imagine the tantrum he would kick) we're choosing one after we decide to either hate each other or tolerate or even be friends.

I got home just as the sun was setting, I had a long day. We went over some more locations first is Luxor then Karnak, Abydos,Saqqara, MEMPHIS,Cairo, Giza, and Alexanderia after that it's the year end mark and we come back to thebes and this mission would be over. His majesty would give Sheftu errands, so he can meet up with me in different places but would only last a few days since His Majesty needs Sheftu with him. He knows Sheftu's going to be distracted with me gone but he also knows Sheftu cares about the king as much as he cares about his needs and comforts.

we spent a few days getting our stuff together, packing necessities, and books and clothes. I have been spending a lot of time with Tau and Thabit under his majesty's orders and u can tell the look on Sheftu's face. He is not happy. I found out a lot about them as I talked to them, they did refuse to talk to me for the first few days but I set them straight for that. This is not a game, and they're not little kids anymore. Both of them did look sincerely guilty for a while and tried to be nicer to me. I let my guard down a little, hoping for a chain reaction. The more I was in their company the more jealous Sheftu got. He would sometimes randomnly ask if I loved him in the middle of the night. It was like he wasn't sure if I was with him because of love or his wealth. Honestly I was a little offended he thought of me so flimsical with my emotions especially with him, and truthfully I didn't want to leave him. But I didn't want to become one of those housewives that does nothing in their house, sooner or later I'll go insane. As the days flew by the more nervous Sheftu got. He stopped with the errands and stayed home most of the time, filing documents and signing paperwork. I stayed home too,we shared more time with each other. I felt like i was in I started to feel that edge of panic creep up my spine and it scared me. Yes I spent most of my life as a slave before meeting Sheftu and yes when I started the spy work I tried my best to stay away from him.( Even if it didn't turn out that way I still fell in love with him ) But now I feel like our times are limited, which it is! orsiris!

I promised myself I would not disappoint the king, And I will keep my promise! And I will get to know the rest of the team better! and still have time for Sheftu!... Who am I trying to fool, I'm only human. Me and Tau got the friend part down, and read and re-read our mission. We planned out our escape and got most of our connections. He had a distant cousin who lived in Luxor who is a wealthy merchant. He can get us passes to a lot of the underground inns. Thabit had friends from Cairo, Sheftu who is meeting up with us at most of the destinations have many many connections seeing as he did plan the rebellion for years! Nekhonkh was friends with the sailors and major tradesmen seeing as he is one of the more recongnized captains. I feel as if I'm lacking in something. I was not raised as a young lady, yes I know how to read and write and speak babylonian but other then that I cannot offer the team anything. I felt useless, absolutely worthless. I want to prove my worth, Sheftu did not save my tan arse just to have me sit in a corner greiving my loss, well more like lack of gain. I will not fail this assignment. That is absolute!

We set sail this afternoon. I woke up before the sun rose to get all the necessities onto the boat. Sheftu did not help... he's in his work room sulking, it's already high noon and I already have all of my items on board. Only the assigned members of the team and some sailors are going. Sheftu who will visit later on will sail with us for karnak and stay a week, the rest he will either be too busy running the king's errands to really be involved in my work. I had no problem getting out of bed this morning, which does ring concern in my intuition. Sheftu has been guilting me into staying saying things about how I did my job already and how this kind of work isn't suitable for me and blah blah blah. I didn't bother too much on them, I knew he wasn't trying to insult me about my abilities as a person. He wasn't trying to put me down about the things I can't do, what I'm not suitable for. But it still pissed me off. I didn't act on it though I still put on that smile for him because i know this is hard for him. He lived a world where everywhere he turned there was danger, and finally he has someone other then the prince to protect, someone he can fully protect not just assist. It's in his blood, to feel obligated to cage me in his safe cocoon. But I'm not that woman. I can't sit still and I certainly don't fit the critria of a good housewife. I'm wild and unexpected, surely someday I will settle down, and live my life peacefully but the slave in me won't let me, the slave in me wanted to be free, wanted to feel the wind my hair as I sailed on the waters and eat all kinds of food I never did and play childish games I never got to as a child. Sheftu is a lot older and much more mature then me. I'm still a kid inside, I hope he can understand that, and I hope he's willing to wait for me. wait for me to go to him myself, then and only then will both of us be truly happy. I spent weeks turning to dead ends and wandering aimlessly on this subject until I concluded, the only way I will feel comfortable in my own skin is to do what I want first. If Sheftu really loves me, he will not keep happiness from me. And if sailing around egypt is what makes me happy then so be it. If I'm to be caged in his perfect little world I will drive both of us insane. I know I'm being selfish but it's important to me, I'm not trying to say that 'woe is me' but I spent most of my life cooped up and beaten. Sheftu has had a rough life too, he was never fully safe in the court. there was also potential dangers all around him and his majesty. Hopefully we will be together again safe and healthy.

I'm a little cautious though, like I said this morning there was no problem. Sheftu didn't try to tie me up yet like he promised, he didn't even fuss about me getting up so early, he just woke up with me, kissed me and fed me breakfast... now that I think about it even if he didn't help me he didn't stop me, and even if he's in his room sulking he wasn't full out panicing... There's something wrong here.

BAAAMMMM!!! the sound of doors being knocked down

I immediately put the shenti down and hid under the covers. There's someone here! WHERE IS SHEFTU? He's in his study that's 2 rooms down, he should've heard that. WHERE IS HE?!?! I am currently under the sheets and deadly still, I felt my heart speed up and u can practically smell the fear in the air. I heard mumbling and a few shuffling feet, there must be at least 3 men in here. One of them was approaching the bed.. I knew I shouldn't have hid on the bed, but the closet was too small and there was drawers under the bed, I slowed my breathing and waited for them to check the other rooms, there was barely anyone here, it was the servants days off and the slaves were off helping at the docks. Sheftu was in his study this morning and Nuri was with a servant shopping in the market for the farewell gathering this afternoon. I didn't hear Sheftu go out but I heard 2 of the men search the whole house, they were gone for a while and the first man was in the center of the garden where he can see most clearly. The two men came back and reported that there was no one in the house. tThen it donned on me,

_there is no one here_

I'm all alone in this big house with 3 strange men who was bound to be burglars.

They're coming back! Rough shuffling can be heard from right outside the door. I started slowly panicking, surivival instinct kicked in, I had to get out of here, there has to be someone outside, if i'm fast enough I can outrun them. I just need them all here to make sure they don't chase me from further ahead. They stood outside the foor discussing some sort of plan, I couldn't hear them over the pounding of my heart. I had to get their attention, I had to risk it, I'll run full speed to the shore and get help.

I slowly inched my foot out towards the small table where the a small water pitcher was and gently kicked it. it crashed to the floor and then there was silence. They didn't make a move, they all stood and listened, if they were closer they can probably hear my heartbeat. I heard one of them slowly come towards the bed, where the jar was closest to. I felt his hand slowly reach towards the huddle of blankets and rip it away from me, I threw the cover to his face and wrapped it around his body and kicked him. He was spouting instructions to his comrades who was right outside and I ducked as they tried to grab me, they were no one I knew. This wasn't a joke to scare me by Sheftu, no this is real. I ran for the gate as fast as I can but one of them grabbed me before I could reach the gates. I felt myself being squished under the immense weight of the man on top of me and felt a cloth cover my eyes. They tied me up and punched me a few times. I was still on the ground screaming bloody murder, I felt strong kicks to my stomach that left me breathless and felt sweet darkness engulf me.

* * *

**again I apologize for the late update... well sorry for those that actually read this silly story of mine **

**and of course**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for not updating often but it's the end of the school year and it's just so busy. **

**The story is practically writing itself, I had a plot and characters all figured out but when I'm actually writing it, it just doesn't feel right and I end up with a different story every time... **

**but I hope you enjoy it all the same :)**

* * *

**The end and beyond ch.8**

_"What are we gonna do with the girl? He was suppose to be here hours ago!"_

_"Don't ask me, I knew that bastard wouldn't keep his promise he offered us 4 thousand silver coins! We can't pass on something like that!"_

_"What are we going to do? We can't keep her here! Do u know who she is?"_

_"Hush! Of course I know who she is, the blue orbed goddess. The female dog that helped that bastard take the throne"_

I didn't dare move a muscle. They were near, very near. I couldn't open my eyes and tried my best to ignore the pain in my stomach and ribs. I felt ropes tying my hands and feet together. I must've been out for hours! The crew should've started the search for me earlier. I'll leave the finding me part to them, all I need to focus on is not getting killed by these fat bastards. Osiris it hurts!

The three of them sat in that table mummuring to themselves, it was just loud enough for me to get little bits of their conversation. Appparently some guy hired them to come get me, provided them with my location and what I'll be doing that day and who's gonna be in the house. I wasn't going to use as ransom though which makes me more nervous.

_They don't have a good enough reason to keep me alive_

I peeked through my lashes and found 3 rather lean blurs at the table a few yards away from me. I couldn't see clearly and the pain in my ribs were starting to strain with every breathe I took. One of them looked my way and got up to check on me. I couldn't keep the unconcious facade, it really hurt too much. I was afraid he would kick me,that would really break my ribs but he didn't. He hoisted me up onto a hard bed and placed the mouth of a cup to my lips. I opened my eyes and was met with dark skin and sharp features, the moment I opened my eyes he was shocked and pulled away from me.

_They don't want me dead, someone else does, and they're willing to pay big bucks!_

The other two walked to the bed stood at the edge staring at me as I tried my best to keep their stare. I could tell they were slaves, they had whipslashes all over their shoulders and arms which they tried to cover with long sleeves but took off when inside. They had that starved look in their eyes that I remember so well, the look of hunger and desperation.

"You were slaves before am I right?"

"Young lady that's none of your business what we were before, all you have to worry about is hope your little husband can find you in time"

" I have no worries about that, it doesn't really matter right now if they find me now, you didn't kidnap me for ransom, someone paid you to kill me. I do give you credit for waiting, god forbid something happen to me and Sheftu find you before you get your ticket to freedom you'd all be screaming from hell."

"..."

Their faces hardened and one of them turned to go back to the table. I held onto the eyes of the person who carried me to the bed, he's probably the only willing to tell me what's going on. They probably heard that I use to be a slave too, and that I was sold to become a spy for the king. From what I know they had a grudge against the king.. or maybe even Sheftu. The one thing I don't understand is, the king was confined to his chambers by the queen until a few months ago so all his actions were done by his subordinates... No one should know he did anything. But that doesn't matter now I need to get myself out of this sticky situation before I become plant food.

"Can I at least have some water?" I asked out loud hoping for the person who carried me. They all looked at each other wearily then one of the older one nodded, he wore a middle sleeve tunic, a pair of ripped up pants and a cloth tied up on his bald head, much as the rest of them wore, but the he had scars lining up from his neck to his face. Whoever he had as a master was not merciful in the least. He ordered the one who put me to bed to give me some water. The younger slowly grabbed the bottle and walked to my side. He gave me an apologetic look and helepd me up and placed the lid at my lips. I slowly drank and laid back when I had enough. They didn't bother silenicng me with a cloth since I wasn't going to scream anytime soon, they may not want to kill me but they will if they have to. I tried starting a conversation in a low voice as not to alarm them.

" May I ask who hired you or is it too top secret?"

"...I would tell you if I knew, but only Badru knows." He said softly,

_Aw he's still a little baby, naive and scared. He's a rather bright child, if only he was born in a better family._

"Badru's the oldest one here in the back isn't he? what's you're name?"

"Well I'm not sure if telling you our name's the smartest idea." He said with a small smile.

_Smart kid_

"You're right but don't worry about me, even if I were to tell Sheftu of your names he won't make a grave for any of you" They all stilled and the youngest sharply let go so I can hit my head into the board.

"Hey there's no need to be violent, I'm just saying it's either you or me, and I don't plan on dying I have a promise to fulfill" The youngest stuffed the cloth back into my mouth to keep me silent.

After a few more hours it was starting to get dark and my stomach was calling out to me. I slowly pushed the cloth out of my mouth with my tongue and spit to get the nasty taste out of my mouth.

"You're going to have to either kill me or feed me, I'm free from that wretched life and I'd like to keep those experiences as my past." They refused to acknowledge me and the youngest came to stick the cloth back into my mouth... They all laid bedding on the floor and went to sleep... I figured the only way for my stomach to not gnaw at my insides is to sleep it off, I'm already used to this I can live through it.

I woke up with the birds chirping, I opened my eyes to see that they already woke up and eating.

_So they're not gonna feed me huh.._

I ignored the pain in my gut and tried hard not to barf. For a few more hours they lounge around and poked fun at me. Then towards midday a messenger came by and left a note from the employer. It said he'd come tonight and to leave once they've had their dinner. It also included a location to where they'd find their payment. They were all too happy for evening to come. They packed everything up and waited until their dinner was brought to them, they quickly ate and left without a single glance.

_what am I going to do now, they may not want to kill me but the man coming does!Sheftu hurry up!_

A few moments later I heard shuffling of more than two pairs of feet at the door. Please let it be on my side Osiris. Unfortunately for me it didn't go my way. Zasha appeared at the door. He took a look at me a sneered.

_I am so dead._

What's even better, Sahure just showed up to join the fun..

_Sheftu you might want to hurry up with the whole finding me while I'm still breathing_

Sahure took a seat and watched as Zasha blathered a lot of nonsense I really don't need right now and set me upright and dragged me by my hair to the floor. He prepared a wooden stick... His hitting stick...

* * *

**I was going to end it here, but I figured continuing with this the next chapter would be too awkward so here it is**

:P

**

* * *

**

_bam bam bam smack a tug of my hair and the ripping of the expensive silk I wore_

" How is it that a disgusting filth like you can wear such fine silk? yet my wife has only itchy fabric to cover herself."

" Silk is too fragile for her thick and fat body, you should take that into consideration. To think you married such an pigish woman, even if her father did have a lot of money that's low"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU WENCH!" Another smack to the face and a wooden stick to my ribs. I didn't dare even acknowledge Sahure's existence, Zasha's a coward with rage but Sahure has the ability to really kill. I took the abuse like a champion even with my growling stomach and aching muscles I didn't scream for help or cry, which only made the stick come down harder. My back is covered in splinters and glistening with sweat and blood. Suddenly another messenger came in and whispered into Sahure's ears. The juggler left the room in a hurry, didn't even bother telling Zasha and then I knew

_They're here_

There was a loud thud when the doors came down but Zasha was too preoccupied to notice and by then I was on the verge of breaking down. Nekonkh grabbed Zasha while Sheftu ran to me. He cradled me to his chest and shouted for the physician. Through half lidded eyes I saw Nuri glare at Zasha with disgust and hatred in her eyes.

" Get Nuri out of here, she's just a child"

"Shh my love, don't speak it'll be okay I've got you, Garai take Nuri out of here!" Nuri dragged her feet still glaring at Zasha with disgust

I felt my conscious slippling, Sahure mustn't be too far

"Sahure was here..he lead...Zasha to m...me... he can't...be t-too far" Sheftu looked at me with determination ordered the guards to look for the juggler and picked me up and took me back home.

I felt myself being placed on our bed and Sheftu softly sobbing bitterly. My disappearance must have scared him.

"it's...ok, I'm...s-still alive you ...can't ge-get rid of m..me that easily" I rasped out, I felt hot tears on my face as my love hugged me to him. For the next few hours of the night I was delirious with my fever and wounds that lasted a few days. Sheftu didn't leave me for a minute. I felt safe and at home even with the discomfort of the wounds and fever.

_I'm finally home_

_

* * *

_

**well I hope u all enjoyed this chapter!**

**as usual**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I planned on uploading this chapter a while ago but for the past week and a half, my Internet wasn't working and my friends didn't have time... I finally got my internet back so the first thing I did was edit this and put it up, I know it's going a little OOC but it's how I write nothing I can do about that. Lillian I LOVE 3 U and about Nuri... well her being there is part of a different project later on hehe **

**hope u enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

**The End And Beyond Ch.9**

(flashback, with an earlier master)

_"You insolent wench! How dare you defy my commands! when I tell you to look at me you damn well better look at me, I'll show you what real hurt means!" another series of blows to the back and pulling of hair I was on the verge of going under. My shallow breathing and swollen face gave him a sick satisfaction, he continued to beat me in front of all the slaves as a mean of showing who's boss and what they'll get if they too defy his orders._

_"I've given you too much freedom, just because of your devil eyes you think you can bewitch any man into doing whatever you wish, I'm sad to say my blue bird I will not be under your spell." _

_I was ordered to never look at someone of higher status in the eyes but one of his gambling buddies came over because he heard of me and wanted to see if they were real, I did what he asked afraid he would hurt me. This is what I get for disobeying orders. As I lay there on the dirty floor bleeding, trembling, and begging for forgiveness my arms were forced into ropes and I laid there helpless as he raped another slave to let me know that she got what she got because of me. He would do this often with other slaves, hurt another to degrade our morals. The screams were what scarred me, and the desperate look in her eyes as she stared at me with hatred days after the incident. Those black eyes glaring and watching my every move. She knew it wasn't really my fault and I knew it wasn't but it knowing what's right or not does not heal the physical scars. _

I woke up with a gasp and my whole body was trembling from yet another nightmare. I distinctly heard doors slaming and felt arms wrap gently around me.

"shh my love, I'm here!,don't you worry I'll never let those bastards hurt you ever again. I promise you!" I felt the rapid stings from my back as my bandages rubbed against his chest as he rocked me back and forth whispering comforting words in my ear trying to calm my still trembling body.

"I tried I really did, I held my screams in because he would only become more violent if we resisted, but he didn't stop! I begged him to forgive me, I was so scared! I was only a child! she screamed for him to stop! She kept screaming NO! NO! STOP! but he didn't stop! I..I-I- couldn't ...do-d-do any-anything... I c-coul-dn't h-e nn-noth..ing" I couldn't think anymore, remembering those memories makes me go crazy but I couldn't stop them from entering my mind. I knew I was starting to scare Sheftu but I had to let it all out, all those years of suppressing has made my heart cold. They remind me of what I was, the past that haunts me is slowly killing me.

_but you have Sheftu now_ _and a place to call home even if u still feel strange in it. _

"What's the matter? did you have a bad dream? maybe you need some food and water in you, I'll go get Nuri-"

"NO! don't leave me! They all left me, dragged away by my masters and sold again and again..don't leave me..." I trailed off weakened by my mental breakdown.

The memories of the past haunted me for days. The mission was postponed for me, which bothered me to no end. I didn't want this, I wanted to sail the seas and be someone useful. I was getting better, the spasms only comes occasionally and they weren't as serious. Sheftu tried to argue with everyone to get me out of this mission, but we already planned it so well and I play a vital role in this but they were all uneasy around me. Nuri stuck to my side and acted pretty as if nothing happened, except for those rare afternoons where I'd find her smashing bricks on the floor and cursing god knows who. I'm at a loss of what to do with her, she's obviously isn't healthy in her head right now and she's suppressing her anger, this can't continue but there's nothing I can do, no physician or amount of talking is going to help her, she's seen this behavior ever since she was born, like me and it took me months of interaction with Sheftu and a near death experience to not forget but to be strong enough to live and be happy.

We planned to continue the mission in a few weeks. It was inevitable it had to be done the rebels were starting to show through the small towns. Little riots were present among streets over nothing at all, some were glad there was a new king but others weren't so happy. Hatsephut may be a conceited king but she created a safe haven for those who lived in danger, she brought as much prosperity as she did despair. For the past few days I read documents from scribes who worked under Hatsephut, to understand better why citizens sided to her. There's also the problem of The current king becoming a tyrant too. His Majesty has all these plans bottled up for years on end and now he's finally able to put them to action, and sometimes action in a time like this is a bad idea. Egypt has many enemies, mostly the northeast the land of Avalonia and mind you they have iron! and they're just itching for a fight. The kingdom in it's fragile state it is right now cannot fight them while the people are rebelling. There's another group sent to investigate on that side while we keep things settled on our side. We haven't met the other group but we'll put our trust in the king for now and expect them to be as good as can be.

For the past week or so I've been instructed to talk about what happened with a doctor. They say it's better to let it all out first and see what I'm really afraid of. whether it was the beatings, the hunger, or being looked down upon by society for so long or all of them. I asked the doctor if Nuri could be present too, she needed help, especially if she's going to be alone while I'm away. She still shied away from most people, she talked and laughed but she kept herself at a distance.

The doctor was a lot of help, she kept her name to herself and didn't talk to me, or touch me. She stayed in one side of a curtain and me on the other while Nuri sat in front of us and saw both of us as we conversed. I didn't suffer the embarrassment of crying in front of a stranger and she wasn't distracted by my physical features. When I get a bit too emotional Nuri would be there to hold me together. After a week I told my whole life story, what had I got to lose, pride? a slave's pride is worthless and so is their pain, and this is Maya the slave's story. Every odd day or so she had Sheftu sit across from me and told me to look closely, look at every detail from his face. At first I didn't know how this would help me. I knew Sheftu's face well enough, but she told me to keep looking. Slowly as I kept memorizing every detail of his face I started to unconsciously smile. As my grin grew so did Sheftu, once we were both grinning like a pair of fools she told us to relax and take our time and left. Before I knew it I wasn't so insecure anymore. He kept my feet to the ground, the rest I can deal with. I also noticed that if you look close enough there's a small mole under his left eye, and he has laugh lines when he smiles.

Nuri didn't see the point in the meetings. She felt that bad guys were bad guys, and they did something wrong so they needed to be punished. You can see the slave mentality there. She was also slowly growing into a young woman, she's slowly developing curves of her own and she lost some of her baby chub. She presented a shadowed mystery to the other boys in the neighborhood. They played pranks and teased her for attention but she paid them no mind. She lost her innocence a long time ago.

Recently Panahashi has been sending brief reports of the outbreaks among the cities. Poor against rich, some were street quarrels and some theft but the oppression and the segregation among them were getting to a level where you can't watch silently anymore. The new king already had a plan for the poor in action, it entitled 15 silver coins to get started and many soup kitchens and they are rewarded if they have progress for example find a well paying job, if they have steady income they are rewarded merit and a small pouch with 2 golds each for every development. This plan helped a lot of people get back on track. The money lost to help get the poor on their feet is regained by the cycle of taxes they are able to now pay.

_smart idea, except half of them only see the money in it, no motivation for more development not to mention the middle class and rich will revolt and/or take advantage of it._

Education isn't very well praised to the common people. They believed no use for literacy, they had their work and they were content with spending their lives that way. Although they are easily fooled by con-artists and end up bankrupt, and...and..smarter's just better!

Panahashi's reports were staight to the point and short which impressed me. He had a scary face but he had a talent for this. Runihura has also credit to his name. He was able to stay undercover in his own house where his royal family posed a rather large threat to the king. They had a lot of money and a lot of time on their hands.

_oh! don't forget the lack of taste in better women. _

Then again they do have money grubbing was able to hear a lot of juicy gossip of the court ladies. He kept an eye out for abuse of power from the rich. Since Runihura scared just about anyone within visual range no one messed with him, even if he was physically harmless.

Gahiji sent flirty messages along with his report. Little notes inviting me to his bedchamber at night, I can't tell if he's joking or serious. He apparently worked at his own pace. He using his "skills" smoothetalked... well let's just say very influential wives into spilling everything out. You'd be surprised what women blurt out while blushing bright red under his gaze. From husbands supplying weapons and money to encourage fights to secret love affairs with other noble's wives to obtain more money... The rest... I'll leave to your imagination.

General Khofra is currently watching over the police officers at the main city along with his son. He's been training them to break up fights effectively and with the least amout of injuries. I got a letter from him jokingly ranting about us working him to his death.

_old geezer, you know you love to meddle in these kinds of things, don't deny it._

Sheftu has been going to and from the palace these past few days getting some of the new laws set up and going. The set up time to travel was nearing and again Sheftu got nervous. We've been so close to losing one another too many times, he often got fidgety and squirmed when we planned out our postponed mission. Tau and Thabit visited me often. They were turning out to be like family, they joked more then brothers and whined more then sisters. They were jokingly acting out some of the scenes we were going to use, Nuri and I nearly pissed ourselves watching Thabit take on my role placing a cloth over his eyes, he eventually knocked into the wall twice and the edge of my bed once where the sun don't shine. We laughed the day away while pushing the departure to the back of our minds.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll do my best to write even better **

**As always**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

-_-** I have no excuses.. It's been more than a year and I guess I can only say I will do my best. I am deeply ashamed that I have left my procrastination turn into forgetfulness. please do enjoy**

Today is the day we set sail to Luxor. I've made and finished the preparations for the long trip and am absolutely brimming with excitement. Nuri has been fidgeting and avoiding me since the day before last and refuses to meet my stare, always finding another chore or hear an imaginary voice calling for her. My hours with Sheftu have shortened considerably and anyone can see the clear strain on us. I didn't want to part like this; he too has taken to ignoring me and acting all secretive.

Tau was to go on board with me and our farce was to begin the moment the ship set sail. Thabit was to meet up with us at Luxor and have our reservations at the Palon Inn, tucked in a little quarter of Luxor where the big names in the underground world meet to exchange information and make deals. Gahiji had already prepared our paperwork and a list of names for recommendation as a business pair as well as a shady side show. We would stay at their biggest inn namely Regia Palace and sneak away to Palon at night.

The trip to Luxor was amazing. Weeks before we set sail Gahiji had sent several sets of see through fabric that would cover my eyes yet let me see. It took some time to get use to but it didn't look all that bad on me to be honest. I was not to let my guard down at any time. Tau and I took turns keeping watch on the ship in our 2 bedroom suites on the ship. There were several other businessmen on the ship and I bid Tau to interact with them. I was to be called Anise while he was Nir. We had quickly spread our name as a specialized metal and armor pair to those around us. The plan was that this would be a long term effect. Anise and Nir would become permanent figures in the economic status of the Arabian regions and whenever we need them they should appear.

Exploring Luxor was an experience. Exploring the shady side of Luxor was even more of an experience. The filth around the shacks didn't seem to bother anyone in the least as the beggars crouched in their sectioned off corner. There would be fights over the smallest scrap of food and the stench of cheap alcohol filled the air.

We were able to be recognized as a part of the underground world by pretty much just showing up at the inn and putting on a bit of a dangerous aura around us. My job was pretty easy, sit and drink. Occasionally there would be small inquiries from the small dogs but I let Tau take care of it. I was to be prim and proper not to mention the brain of the whole operation. After many small visits to the underworld we were to make a big entrance into the market by making connections with the local merchants by doing some legal business. I've sent several letters back to the King to describe the conditions of the riot. It was bloody and obviously planned. We could just see the tension building leading up to a certain date. Small fights would break out in public places on almost a schedule. Someone was supplying the rebels with small knives in the process. The whole town is seemingly angry at the world and each other. From the letters that been sent from Thabit conditions seemed to be the same on the Mediterranean. As far as trade wise the seas were rougher than usual and so there would be a shortage of sailors for the following months.

The local bartender that we frequented recently had in his own way kindly advised Nir to stay away from a small brothel on the lower corner just a few minutes away from Palon Inn. There wasn't a specific name but the men running the place seemed to have some connections to the bloodier battles fought on the streets. Naturally it was our plan to build a connection with them. I had enough of being looked at like a piece of meat by the drunkards and ready to start taking down some names. Gelu was the top dog at the brothel. It wasn't big at all, the size of a small inn decorated with vibrant shades and erotic toys and images of naked girls painted on their walls. Nir lead me to the very back of the building following a servant after slipping him a few silver coins towards the office. I held a few samples of metal that would be perfect to make small, sharp things. Gelu as well as his underdogs were spread out, some with whores on their laps others with booze in their hands and only Gelu with a smirk on his face. I wanted to slap it right off him. I felt someone try to grab at me and immediately held a dagger to his neck while keeping my posture composed.

"Sit." He obeyed

"Good Doggie" I heard a sharp laugh from Gelu and was offered a seat.

"What is a beautiful girl like you with an upstanding gentleman like him doing in my humble presence?"

"My name is Anise, would you like to do business?" his face held some interest and he leaned forward towards me.

"What kind of business does a little girl like you offer me? Your body? Oh no no no from what I've heard you and your brother here work with metal." He sneered the word as if it left a nasty aftertaste.

"Enough with the taunt I can take my business to the mayor if you'd like, and maybe mention your little dirty jobs

amongst other dirty jobs."

"Ooh I'm so scared, mommy save me. Ahahaha you think you can threaten me with.. ahaha the mayor! Do all of you hear this? The mayor! AHAHAHAHA" The rest of the men in the room was chuckling to themselves as Gelu calmed down from his little burst.

"My dear tiny little Anise, the mayor is the least of our problems." Without a word I took out the samples that were sharpened so thin it could cut through stone and sliced the hand of one of the men that was inching towards me. He let out a loud curse and curled up into a ball while nursing his bloody hand.

" I assure you, my work is of the best quality if you're willing to pay the price and stop the nonsense with other customers that would not be nearly as profitable to us both."

"Find me in the Regia Palace"

On the way back to the palace Nir and I walked passed a squad of patrol guards running their rounds.

"Well I guess their boasting and dismissal of the mayor is a confirmation to their alliance." Nir with a hard look to the guards turned away in disgust

"I guess it does."


End file.
